cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Symphony
|- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:white;" | |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#083826;" | Alliance Information |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Motto || Molte Voci, Una Sinfonia |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Website || Symphony Forums |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | IRC Channel || #Symphony on Coldfront |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Team Color || Green |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Founded || 2 May 2010 |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Founders || Aguacenta, Astarle, Aznjons, Farnsworth, John Diesel, King Alexander IV, Rayvon |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#083826;" | Government |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Quadrumvirate || Astarle, Aznjons, John Diesel, Rayvon |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#083826;" | The Councils |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Defense || Astarle, Quadrumvir Vacant, Senior Deputy Vacant, Junior Deputy |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Economics || John Diesel, Quadrumvir Aguacenta, Senior Deputy Vacant, Junior Deputy |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Foreign Affairs || Rayvon, Quadrumvir King Alexander IV, Senior Deputy Vacant, Junior Deputy |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Internal Affairs || Aznjons, Quadrumvir Vacant, Senior Deputy Vacant, Junior Deputy |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#083826;" | Senate Support |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Green || Sognatore of Xaoc Prime |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background-color:#083826;" | Alliance Statistics |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | In-Game Links || Alliance Statistics Member Nations |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Last Updated || 15 July 2010 |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Total Members || 11 |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Total Strength || 533,263 |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Average Strength || 48,478 |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Nuclear Weapons || 149 |- | style="background:#0B653E; color:#CCDBD3" | Alliance Score || 1.98 |} Symphony is an alliance located on the Green Trading Sphere. Upon its founding, each member of the alliance had at one point served as a high government official for various major alliances on the Green, Blue, Black, and Orange teams. The individual members of Symphony are known as Symphonians. The Charter of Symphony The Charter of Symphony is the most fundamental piece of legislation for the alliance, serving as the springboard for all policies and procedures. This crucial element outlines the government structure of the alliance, the processes for admission, and the expectations for the behavior of each Symphonian. The Government of Symphony Quadrumvirate The government of the Symphony is ruled by a four-member body called the Quadrumvirate, with each member, or Quadrumvir, being the overseer of a Council. There are no set limits for their term in office, though any leader may be removed from power via resignation or a vote of no confidence, which may be called by any five Symphonians in good standing. Further details may be found in the charter. Senior and Junior Deputies Quadrumvirs may appoint up to two Deputies – one Senior and one Junior – in order to assist with the proper supervision of all matters within their Council. During an approved leave of absence of the Quadrumvir, the Senior Deputy will lead their Council. The Senior Deputy is also the automatic prime candidate to replace the Quadrumvir in the case of resignation or removal from office. The Councils Each of the four divisions, or Councils, has a vital role to play in the maintenance of the internal and external prosperity of Symphony. See below for a brief description of the Councils. *'Defense –' Responsible for wartime preparations and military organization *'Economics –' Responsible for procuring trades, technology, and growth opportunities *'Foreign Affairs –' Responsible for creating and maintaining foreign relations *'Internal Affairs –' Responsible for member admission, compliance, and discipline Symphonian Ideals To only say that Symphony is an elite Green Sphere alliance would be a great injustice, as Symphony is not merely an alliance, it is a community. Symphony was founded on the principle that deep respect and truly listening to the needs of the others in the community are more important than member count or amassing statistics. We hope to foster a setting that provides an open exchange of ideas and knowledge within community. We highly value both intelligence and integrity, and we believe that both are irreplaceable when it comes to our membership. Our alliance holds itself to a high standard, and all Symphonians, present and future, must recognize that honor, loyalty, and respect are paramount when dealing with each other, and with members of other alliances. Because of our beliefs, we take the stance that the quality of our membership, and the quality of our recruits, are more important than the number of members we have. While Symphony is not a democratic alliance, we value the opinions and ideas of all our members equally. Alliance decisions, treaties, and policies are discussed in an open forum by all members of the alliance, and consensus is at the heart of every decision. We believe that a government’s first and foremost purpose is to represent the membership, and the membership reserves the right to recall any member of government if they fail to fulfill this central responsibility. Public Announcements, Important Documents, and Major Events *'The Charter of Symphony' *'2 May 2010: Declaration of Existence' *'2 May 2010: ODP to The Dark Templar' *'2 May 2010: ODP to Phoenix Rising' *'6 May 2010: Announcement regarding Tech Raids' *'8 May 2010: Acceptance to the United Jungle Accords' *'24 May 2010: Essay on Open vs. Closed Societies, created by Aguacenta *'4 July 2010: Opus no.1 - Holiday Tribute' *'6 July 2010: Symphony featured in CSN Publication' *'9 July 2010: MDP Upgrade with Phoenix Rising' Treaties '''The Treaties of Symphony' Category:Symphony Category:Green team alliances Category:Alliances Category:Green team Category:Green Team Alliances